Various containers are conventionally provided as packaging for shipping or for display of product in a retail environment to prospective customers. As is conventionally known in the industry, such containers can be transported to manufacturing and/or retail environments for use in shipping or display in knock-down form, i.e., flattened but otherwise being glued, stapled or otherwise secured together, such that they are already substantially pre-assembled. Such knock-down form containers are also referred to as preassemblies. In such a “knockdown” state (i.e., knocked down or not set-up), personnel or equipment used in the final assembly of the product container need only open the sides and or ends of the container and affix the package bottom wall into its assembled condition. As a result, such container assembly may be performed such that the product can be placed into a resulting assembled container for shipping or as a display package.
Conventionally, it has been deemed advantageous at times to stack a plurality of such containers, one on top of the other for the purposes of storage, transport to a retail or manufacturing environment or during display in the retail environment. In these uses, it is necessary that the containers stacked above the bottom-most package are amply supported. Additionally, it is useful if the design of the containers is such that a stack of such containers, when filled with product, will not collapse.